


tell me what you're thinking

by Lilyhana



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, leokasa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26604592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilyhana/pseuds/Lilyhana
Summary: "Hey, Suo~ What's your type?"Tsukasa, who may or may not have feelings for Leo, doesn't know how to answer this question.
Relationships: Suou Tsukasa/Tsukinaga Leo
Kudos: 64





	tell me what you're thinking

It was a break during practice. Leo and Tsukasa were waiting for the rest of Knights to return, currently leaving only the two of them in the studio.  
There was an awkward silence, and not one of them had said a word.  
  
 _It's odd for Leader not to say anything... But he looks strangely deep in thought. Perhaps he has something serious he wants to ask me?_  
Tsukasa thought, taking a sip from his water bottle.  
  
Finally, Leo spoke. "Hey, Suo~" He asked, "What's your type?"  
And with that, Tsukasa immediately spat out his drink.  
  
If he could have predicted what sort of question his leader would ask, it definitely wouldn't be along those lines. He expected something nonsensical, most likely having to do with aliens. Not... whatever this was.  
  
"W-Where did that come from all of a sudden!?" Tsukasa asked after a few coughs, clearly flustered.  
Leo thought about it for a second, "Mm~ A conversation starter, I guess?"  
  
 _What kind of conversation starter is that!?_  
  
He scowled, unable to hide his irritation. " _Jesus Christ_."  
"But I'll admit I'm curious!"  
Tsukasa sighed. "Sena-senpai and the others will be back shortly, so there's no need to make idle chatter, is there? We'll resume the _L_ _esson_ once they return, anyway."   
"Boo~ring! Come on, indulge me!"

"I have no interest in satisfying your curiosity for such a reason—", He looked at Leo with a frown. "—But even if I say that, you'll just keep bothering me until I give in, won't you?"  
"Yup! As expected of Suo~ You're so smart♪"  
Another sigh. "Why do you even care so much? It's not like it's particularly interesting..."  
"Really~? I think it'll be pretty interesting! Plus, writing love songs for _Knights_ gets harder the less experience I have, you know? So hearing about something like this might provide the inspiration I need to create a masterpiece! ☆"  
  
 _Well, when he puts it that way, it makes it sort of hard to refuse..._  
  
Tsukasa put a hand to his chin, thinking it over.  
  
 _If I say Onee-sama, I'm sure Leader would believe it. And it's not exactly a lie, considering I liked her before. But my feelings towards Onee-sama... Well, they've changed as of late. Rather than romantic, I've begun to see her in a Platonic light. In fact, she appears as an older sister to me. And now....._  
  
He looked to Leo, who was eagerly awaiting his reply.  
Needless to say, the excited smile he was given flustered him.  
  
 _The thought of being with Leader has crossed my mind more times than once. It's impossible, of course, and I refuse to admit it, but if I were to say someone I like_ —  
  
He groaned.  
  
— _I think it would be him. ....Not that I can simply tell him that. If I told Leader that I liked him... wouldn't that risk ruining the relationship we currently have? Not to mention, practice would be unbearably awkward._  
  
Leo waved his hand in front of Tsukasa's face, calling out to him. "Heey, Suo~ Are you okay~? You're thinking really hard about this!"  
  
 _And why do you think that is!? Ungh, acting as if you have nothing to do with it...!_  
 _Moreover, why are you anticipating this so much!? Just to add to needless Pressure!?_  
 _But if Leader is possibly relying on my Answer for the next song for Knights... then I can't exactly lie, can I?_  
  
Tsukasa took a deep breath. ".....An _el_ _egant_ and charming person, someone like Onee-sama—"  
"Ehh? That's such a boring answer~" Leo interrupted, pouting.  
"—You didn't let me finish. That would have been my answer before. But now, I think it would be different..." Tsukasa gazed down.  
  
That seemed to catch Leo's interest again.  
"Ohh~? What's your answer now? Tell me, Suo~♪" He nudged Tsukasa's arm, smirking.  
  
 _You're making this incredibly difficult!_  
  
After a moment, Tsukasa spoke again. "...Someone utterly unpredictable. Someone who drags me into his _ideas_ without a care in the world. Someone who can laugh so freely, and can so honestly say they love someone. Someone with a bright smile...."  
With Leo's eyes on him, he nervously blurted the last part. "S-Someone like _Leader_ , for instance!"  
His leader stared at him in disbelief. "Someone like me?" He repeated, dumbfounded.  
  
 _Now I've done it!_  
  
"N-Never mind, please forget I said that!" Tsukasa rose from his seat quickly, his face bright red. "I... That is to say, um... I'm sorry! I'll go find Sena-senpai so we can resume the _L_ _esson_ —"  
  
Leo pulled Tsukasa's arm, sitting him back down. "Wait, Suo~! Why are you trying to run away!?"  
Tsukasa averted his eyes, refusing to look at his senior further. "I-Isn't it obvious? The atmosphere is clearly awkward between the two of us now."  
"Huuh? Why would you think that! You were just answering what I asked, though?"  
"Even so, I made you uncomfortable by saying too much..."  
"Well, now you're just being stupid!"

That was enough to make Tsukasa face him.  
  
"S-Stupi—!?"  
"It's true! I knew you were oblivious but Suo~ is so stupid! Stupid, stuu~pid!" Leo yelled.  
Tsukasa was exasperated. "W-Why are you acting like this!? Even for you, _Leader,_ you're acting far too childish!"   
"Look, I never said it bothered me! You jumped to that conclusion on your own! And I thought you were supposed to be the smart one in your class?"  
Tsukasa paused. "...What are you saying?" He asked.  
"I'm saying", Leo grabbed hold of Tsukasa's hand, "that I accept your confession!"  
  
At this point, Tsukasa's face was bright red.  
  
"......!? I-I wouldn't say it was a confession, exactly..." He murmured.  
"Reaally? Even though you said your type is someone like me~?" Leo teased, his voice smug.  
" _Leader_." Tsukasa said sharply.  
"Wahaha, sorry! Are you embarrassed or something~? That's kinda cute♪"  
  
Tsukasa grumbled, though he didn't pull away from his leader's hand.  
  
"Hey, Suo~ I'm gonna remember your answer forever. In fact, it's already ingrained in my brain!♪"  
Tsukasa couldn't help but sigh at that. "Didn't you tell me before that non-important things don't stick in your brain? I'm sure you'll forget it before long."  
"Nah, I won't!" Leo gazed into his eyes with a giant grin, "Because it made me suuper happy, you know?"  
  
Though Tsukasa was embarrassed, he had a smile on his face now. "Is that so?", He asked softly. "Then I suppose I'll believe you just this once."  
"Hey, just once? Isn't that rude?? Well, whatever~"  
  
Leo rested his head on Tsukasa's shoulder, sighing. "You know, Sena and the others will be back soon..."  
"Yes, but you sound rather disappointed by that?"  
"Mm~ Maybe a little? I wanna spend time with Suo~ a bit more!"  
"....I see. Then we'll simply have to cherish this moment as it is."  
Leo laughed, hugging Tsukasa tight. "Yeah! So long as I'm with you, I'll definitely treasure it ♪"  
  


* * *

"Seriously, what the hell are those two doing? The studio isn't for flirting!" Izumi grumbled.  
Arashi chuckled, "Now, now~ Let them off the hook, alright?"  
"You're too soft on them! How are we supposed to enter the room like this!?"  
"Well... maybe you have a point. But don't they look so cute together? The romantic atmosphere will be ruined if we show ourselves, you know♪"  
"Then let it be ruined! God, get a damn room already! It's sooo annoying!!"  
  
Ritsu yawned, "Mm... maybe we should give them another minute? Ousama and Suu-chan seem pretty happy like this, anyway~"  
"I agree with Ritsu-chan here. We can open the door in a moment~ Any objections to that, Izumi-chan?"  
Izumi sighed in frustration. "Not you too, Kuma-kun? Ugh. Fine, one minute. But that's all they're getting!"  
"Fufu. You should just be honest, Secchan~", Ritsu nudged Izumi's shoulder. "Even though you're hiding it behind an angry face, everyone can see that small smile of yours♪"  
"Aww~ You're secretly happy for them, aren't you? Ufufu, that part of Izumi-chan is soo cute♪"  
"Shut up." 

**Author's Note:**

> one day i will write something other than leokasa, but that day is not today
> 
> as always, kudos and comments are appreciated ♡


End file.
